User blog:Johno1995/Goodbyes suck
So, uh... This is probably a foregone conclusion, most of you have probably knew this was happening/has happened/whatever for a while now because I've been MIA. It's officially that time. I was considering just slipping away into the darkness and not saying a goodbye, but how inappropriate and pathetic that is has been bugging me and eating away at me like the worst kind of guilt. How could I leave the place I spent over a year bonding with people with not even a goodbye? It was just really hard to bury it indefinitely and admit that it was over. I've known for months now, probably longer than I'd like to admit, that it was time to hang it up, but it's time to come to terms with it now. Screenwriting is something I've been doing for a very long time, it's a hobby I've grown to love but it's remained just that - a hobby. A fun pasttime to help improve my writing and my plotting and my character building skills, crafting stories for hypothetical television. I enjoyed every moment immensely, but it's time to move on. I've found my passion and my calling in putting all my efforts forward into my schoolwork and into becoming an English teacher. I hope to start writing novels on the side while I do this, novels I will not be posting online in hopes of actually publishing them. This community has been so good to me. I love you all, seriously, I do. You have all helped nurture me into the writer I am today. There is so much I am beyond grateful for. Danny, for our ridiculous conversations and your endless support of me, Max for being so European and awesome, KP for the great stories and interesting conversations, Fitz for being hilarious and supportive and just a plain fun person to talk to, PBR for being the Mexican great that he is, Lee Dixon for the endless LOST debates on chat, Gerry for his brashness, Pops for his flirtyness/sarcasm, Zain for his randomness ("OMF")... Y'all rock. Every single one of you. There aren't words to describe how awesome this experience has been and you guys have all been amazing, so those little sentences didn't do anyone justice (and if I forgot anyone, I really apologize - it's been a long week and I'm tired but it DOES NOT MEAN I DON'T LOVE YOU, OKAY? <3). This doesn't have to be goodbye forever, I've got Facebook, we can keep in touch there. I got rid of Kik for personal reasons, but I'm not against adding you guys on social media as long as you keep it civil lol. <3 Writing on this site, screenwriting in general honestly, is just something I needed to leave behind. I had a lot going on behind the scenes and I feel a lot of peace now that I've moved on from it and decided to focus on my future. Grades were falling, my work ethic was slumping... it's finally becoming an uphill climb and I'm in general a lot happier now. Leaving this site has nothing to do with the community, you guys are fantastic. It's just a decision I had to make for myself. I wish all of you guys luck in all of your future endeavors. This is a sad moment but it's also a bright one for me. I'm excited for what's ahead! I'm sorry it's been such an empty few months from me and I feel awful for leaving, but I'd rather leave a message here than just disappear without words. It was just tough to come to terms with the fact that it's actually time, but it's something I just have to do... Category:Blog posts